Cold
by Mercy Is Bad For The Vision
Summary: Running, she had to keep running


Running, she was running but why, why? And the darkness, it was so dark. Then she heard it well not it him, his menacing laughter following her in the dark.

She never saw him, but she could feel him. Cold the kind that sinks through your skin and settles in your bones, the kind that only comes along with extreme fear. That's why she had to keep running.

Darcy Lewis awoke with a start, she'd only been dreaming but it felt so real. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and got out of bed. It was Saturday, her day off and she was determined to not leave the house. She made her way to the kitchen and started the coffee pot, the strong, familiar smell waking her up even more. After reaching for the last poptart she moved to her favorite spot in her small apartment, her giant window nook. Overlooking the busy streets.

Then she saw him across the street in another apartment. A tall, pale, slender man with dark black hair. He was looking at, no staring straight at her. Then the cold started to wash over her, starting at the crown of her head working it's way down as if someone was pouring ice water on her. She tried moving but she was, well she was frozen staring into the eyes of the tall stranger.

"Puny mortal" he though as he watched her try and run from him, oh how it made him laugh! It had been years since he played, really played with someones mind and he was going to enjoy slowly moving in to Darcy Lewis's. Slowly taking her out and putting himself in. But it would not be all pain, no there would be pleasure too, for him and for the mortal girl. But only after plenty of pain.

But only after plenty of pain.

* * *

Darcy tore her gaze from the man and chugged the rest of her coffee, ignoring the burnt tongue she had just received. She needed to warm up, stood up from her seat at the window and made her way to the bathroom. A shower, yes a nice hot shower was just the thing she needed. She had to warm up.

She felt her muscle's relaxing as the hot water poured over her body. But as soon as she felt the first drop of cold water she hurriedly turned off the shower head and wrapped herself in a big towel. She rummaged through her closet and found her favorite over sized sweater and After she put in on she climbed back in to bed.

She had to stay warm.

Loki smirked and moved away from the window. Did she really think staying warm would help her? It was of no consequence now, the girl was sleeping. Perfect time for him to have even more fun.

Darcy awoke from her nap to find the world had gone dark, she had slept the day away. "Fine by me" she thought. She sat up against her headboard, that's when she say it, something moving in the corner of her eye. She turned her head slowly and saw the man from the apartment standing at her window, his back was turned but she knew it was him.

"Who are you?'' He chuckled softly and turned towards her.

"I am Loki of Asgard, God of Mischief" The name set off an alarm in her head, she climbed out of bed and stood next to her dresser. "Loki, brother of Thor?" He clenched is fists and rolled his eyes.

"Yes" he hissed "brother of Thor." He turned back towards the window and Darcy seized her chance. She opened the top drawer on her dresser and grabbed her trusty tazer. After the initial charge she turned to face the intruder, only to find him gone. She lowered her weapon and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

She barely had time to collect herself before the banging on her door began. She moved slowly to the peep hole and let out a small gasp. It was Thor.

She quickly opened the door and the god of thunder brushed past her and went about searching her apartment.

"Oh hey Thor how are you? No don't worry about me I'm fine, please come in make yourself at home." He looked up at her like he had just woken up from a trance. "Darcy!" He threw his arms around her "my apologies for the intrusion, but I could waste no time I'm afraid my brother has escaped from Asgard." He had expected a much bigger reaction after telling Darcy of all the horrible things Loki had done on Asgard and the recent attack on Midgard.

"I guessed as much, you just missed him." Thor gripped her firmly by the shoulders and look at her.

"Did he hurt you? You must tell me everything that happened!" She wiggled out of his grasp, rubbing the bruises forming on her shoulders. "He didn't do anything per-say...I just saw him watching me from the apartment acrossed the street. Then he showed up in here while I was sleeping." She didn't tell him about her dream it didn't seem important. He was silently pacing acrossed her living room.

"I don't know what he's planning, but I have the feeling in involves you." He looked at her meaningfully like he wanted her to agree

"So?" She knew Loki was trouble but she could see how any of his world domination plans could involve her.

"So it is no longer safe you to be here alone. You must come with me back to S.H.I.E.L.D." He took here coat off the rack and handed it to here "if you need to pack anything, now is the time to do so." Darcy didn't move, she didn't take kindly to people coming into her home telling her what to do. God of Thunder or not.

"I'm flattered by your concern but I can take care of myself." She hoped he would see himself out, so she climbed back under the covers. She had no suck luck, Thor ripped the covers off the bed and hoisted Darcy over his shoulder. She just doesn't understand the danger she's in, he thought.

"I'm truly sorry Darcy, but I can't leave you alone. Jane would never forgive me if something happened to her best friend." So the God of thunder carried a kicking and screaming Darcy Lewis from here apartment.

Loki seethed when Thor put his hands on Darcy. He watched their entire conversation from the shadows of her apartment.

How dare he touch her. She would be...was his to do with as he see's fit. Why did his brother always have to touch what was his? Ever sense they were children. But none of that mattered now. He would have his revenge and the mortal girl.

No matter what.

* * *

Darcy screamed till her voice gave out, but Thor just ignored her. Then when Jane tried to explain that they were only looking out for her she just ignored her. She even turned down the vanilla latte she offered her, that when Jane knew she was pissed Darcy loved vanilla latte's.

"You know not what Loki is capable of, he could snap your neck with a flick of his wrist, or worse." Thor explained as they pulled up to his and Jane's house. She jumped out of the van, pushed through the garage door and went straight up to the room Jane always kept for her.

She knew she was acting immaturely but she couldn't help it, she was always like this when people just showed up and started taking over her life.

Loki smiled darkly as he watched Darcy. Yes she was now under Thor's protection, but that would not stop him from having his fun

He reached out and swept his fingertips across her temples, feeling the tempest of emotions just below the surface. She was powerful, of that he was certain. He risked a look deeper into her mind, this was a mistake, her head snapped away from his touch.

"I know you're here. Don't be a coward, show yourself." In any other situation Loki would've killed the mortal for he insolence, but lucky for her he needed her alive. For now.

"So nice to see again Miss Lewis. I trust this time we will not be interrupted again." He sat himself at the end of the bed "but just to be sure, I taken steps to insure our privacy." The smile he gave her could only be described as sinister.

Let the games begin.

She wasn't scared, she should be, but she isn't. Her training wouldn't allow her to be scared, not until she knew more about the god sitting at the end of her bed. The God of Mischief and Lies.

"I take you want something from me?" She leaned against the headboard, feigning boredom. The god laughed

"You're smarter than I took you for mortal, but yes I do require something."

"And that would be?"

"Quite simply. You."

It started as a giggle, then before she could stop it her body was shaking with laughter. Th ehisterical kind that left you breathless and shaky. "You must be out of your fucking mind if you think I'd even consider helping you." She moved off the bed and started for the door, only to find it locked. She could feel something pulsing through the door handle.

"A I said before I've made sure no one knows of my presence here." Okay so screaming would get her no where, but either Jane or Thor would come up to check on her eventually. But for now she was stuck.

"Why are you going to all this trouble? I already told you I won't help you with whatever crackpot plan you have, so why don't you just fuck off and find someone more...amiable." Before she could blink he slammed her back into the wall, her eyes stung and her cheek burned, did he just slap her? His face was inches above hers, rage etched into his angular features.

"Take care how you speak mortal, I will no longer tolerate your insolence." He took a step back but left his hand firmly on her throat. "You will help me in my endeavors without question or I will kill you slowly, intimately. I can make you die a thousand pain deaths, then bring back just to the brink of death so may feel your pathetic life slip away." Throughout his little speech his grip tightened around her neck.

Now probably wasn't the time for sarcasm but she just couldn't help herself "you better...get...started...then.." and just as her vision started to cloud over she felt a rush of oxygen enter her lungs then the feeling started returning to her limbs.

Time to go at this from a different angle.

* * *

Thor feared for Darcy's life. He knew the moment he set foot in her apartment that his brother had been there. Suck strong magic leaves traces wherever is goes. He could smell is on her when he embraced her, Loki had done something.

He needed to talk to Fury about protecting Darcy. He already knew about her real job with S.H.I.E.L.D and she was good at it, very good. But Loki was not someone to be trifled with.

* * *

After regaining her senses she managed to stand and face her attacker. His expression was blank like he expected her to say something.

"I guess we've come to an impasse." confusion flashed across his dark green eyes.

"You have agreed to assist me, I fail to see an impasse." He must not be as intelligent as Thor thinks he is.

"I haven't agreed to anything. If anything I've proved that you will actually have to kill me before I help you" she took a step towards him "besides you let me live, which tells me you can't or at least won't kill me."

He circled her like a predator "I admit you are stronger than I thought, but it will only make breaking you more..._fun_." She did not like the emphasis he put on the word fun.

"I don't know about you but I think this little meeting is over. I have better things to do but listen you and your empty threats." She moved to sit on the edge of the bed " I trust you can find the exit by yourself." She half expected him to lash out again. To her surprise he gave her a curt bow and vanished.

As calmly as she could she took out her cellphone and hit dialed a number she was only supposed to call in absolute emergencies.

"Darcy it's good to hear from you but I've already spoken to Thor. I've sent a jet for the both of you, be ready to fly in ten minutes." So Thor guessed something was up. Well at least she already had one ally.

She packed a small bag and meet Thor by the front door.

"So where exactly is this jet gonna land?" he didn't even have time to think of a reply before they were both blinded by a bright white light, and the feeling of being stretched in every direction at once.

"Well fuck me sideways, it worked!" Tony Stark had been working on the teleport for months and this was his first successful test.

"Yes but why aren't they moving?" Directer Fury asked.

* * *

Ow...ow ow ow ow ow OW!

She was going to kill whoever decided to pull the whole "beam us up Scotty" bullshit. After most of the pain ceased she slowly rolled onto her side, trying to ignore the wave of nausea that crashed over her.

"Estimated recovery time?" Great, Stark had something to do with this.

"One hour" so Dr. Banner is in on it too?

She maaged to prop herself up on one elbow, squinting at the bright lights around her.

"Well is someone gonna help me up?" Not two seconds later she felt strong arms underneath her, lifting her up.

"Were to ma'am?" Good old Captain Rogers, at least there's one sane person on this plane.

"The nearest bed please cap."

**Okay so I deleted this story, did some tweeking, and here's the new version. I'll try to write longer chapters in the future.**

**Reviews are love!**


End file.
